Eyes of a brother
by twinblade01
Summary: Naruto thought he lost his brother and the girl of his dreams but he is wrong but he has gained a major benefit
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto if I did him and Sakura would already be together!

Sakura was just catching up to the fight, she knew that Naruto and Sasuke were fighting. She couldn't move as fast as she normally did because of her fight with Kabuto, but she couldn't stop she had to make sure her Sasuke-Kun was alright and to make sure that Naruto was ok, but when she finally arrived she was shocked at what she had seen, Naruto was standing over what looked like Sasuke but she couldn't feel his chakra. She ran over to her old team mate as he lay there in his own blood, but he was alive but just barely. She felt the rage in her start to come to the surface. She looked at her team mate who's back was turned, "you said you would bring him back not kill him!" she yelled at him waiting for an answer she knew would not come. She waited for a second hoping he would answer "turn around and look at me!" she screamed again tears pouring down her face. When he turned around a huge pain started to grow in her stomache as she felt like she was going to puke, His eyes, they were gone.

"Naruto, did he do this to you?", there was no answer, but it she watched as his body fell to the ground as he slipped out of consiousness. She was startled when she heard Sasuke cough up some blood, she looked down to notice that he was trying to talk. "don't talk Sasuke-Kun…"Before she could continue the Uchiha blurted out "shut up! Im going to die and for all I have done I deserve it, I cant believe that I let Orochimaru control me like that, but for what its worth I would like Naruto to have my eyes, maybe that will save my damned soul." Sakura now just barely realizing what happened looked over at the dead last laying on the ground bruised and battered. She honestly didn't know how to feel. "Sasuke" she said weakly as more tears poured down her face "I love you". Yet again she was startled as Sasuke spoke up from his death bed."No you don't! you never loved me, you just thought you did, I have seen it myself you love Naruto and for good reason to he is an amazing person! He is strong caring and well Naruto, He's my brother!." The last words of the Uchiha echoed in her head as she watched his eyes glaze over. Her tears never stopped as she bent down to finish the Uchiha's last wish, it was gruesome for the poor little girl as she slowly and cautiously removed the eyes of the man she used to believe she loved into the boy she always thought of as a screw up. Once she finished she left the two bodies and walked away not knowing where she was going, all she knew is she had to get away.

When Naruto woke up he seen blue skies but for some odd reason they looked different, more beautiful then he ever remembered. Then he remembered "Sakura-Chan" he said then when he didn't get an answer "Sakura-Chan" this time he yelled as loud as he could before feeling some pain in his side from where he felt the chidori, luckily for him the Kyuubi had already healed his wounds for the most part. Then he remembered about Sasuke immediately he felt sadness none that he has ever felt before. He looked over to his 'brother' but to his surprise he was gone, he couldn't remember most of what happened during their fight do to the kyuubi's interference when his emotions went through the roof. He stood up and started walking in the direction of the village that he loved so much, but before he could he felt another persons chakra present, but in his state he couldn't tell who it was. "Sakura?" he asked but when he noticed a black cloak with red clouds appear on it he felt his heart sink even further. Now he didn't care if he died, he already lost his brother and the girl he loves is gone, so what more is there to live for? He was saddened even more when he noticed that it was none other then Itachi Uchiha. "what? You've come for the kyuubi now?" he shouted anger arising from the pain is his heart.  
>"Y…." was all Itach said before he noticed the eyes of the blonde, the once blue eyes were now dark brown and he immediately knew who's eyes they were. Itachi now felt a huge sadness now as he knew what had happened or atleast he thought happened. "is that all you ever really cared about was the sharingon?" itachi asked rage feeling his voice. "what are you talking about? All I wanted was my brother back" Naruto looked down tears flowing down his face. Itachi now had a better understanding at what happened, he didn't know that his eyes were different. "ill let you go this time, I have high hopes for you Naruto Uzumaki! Don't disappoint me." With that the Second to last Uchiha turned and left leaving a very confused and hurt Naruto left alone. He killed his friend broke his promise to the girl he loved and now she was gone to and now even Itachi didn't want to see him, but what was that all about? The last words Itachi spoke to him repeating themselves in his head, 'I have high hopes for you Naruto Uzumaki! Don't disappoint me.<p>

It had been three days since the incident, Naruto hadn't left his apartment ever since he returned. A loud knock on the door was heard throughout Narutos small single roomed apartment. He slowly walked over to the door opening it to see none other then the Hokage herself. "what do you want Granny?" but he said that with almost no emotion at all in his voice. "I just wanted to know how you were holding up", came her reply with every ounce of sincerity. Naruto looked at the lady who he now looked at as a motherly figure, then he let out a slight sigh, "I killed Sasuke" the young blonde boy burst into tears as he wrapped his arms around her embracing her in a hug. "but Naruto I just thought I should tell you this Sasuke is not dead, well atleast not all the way" she tried to make the boy feel a little better but she wasn't sure how she was going to pull that off, "what do you mean" Naruto asked more confused then ever. "Sasuke will live on in you, not just in your eyes but in your heart" as Lady Tsunade spoke she put her hand over Narutos heart. "thank you, and do you know where Sakura-Chan is I would really like to speak with her."

"Im sorry Naruto but Sakura hasn't come back yet, I had to report her as a missing nin." Now it was Tsunades turn to cry. " I promise you that I will bring her back" He may have failed to bring Sasuke back but this time he would succeed, he had to not just for him but for Sakura to, he had to show her just how much everyone loved her and how much she means to them. He knew now that all chances he had with her were gone but that didn't matter to him anymore as long as she was happy he would be happy, but even then what if the reason she refused to come back was because of him? "hey grandma Tsunade if you don't mind I would like to go on a little walk so I can figure out what all has happened"

"go ahead Naruto just promise me you wont do anything stupid" Naruto gave her his foxy grin as he walked out the door to his house.

Meanwhile Sakura had just barely decided that she had to face Naruto she needed to talk to him and tell him that she doesn't blame him and that its not his fault at all. She wasn't very far from his house, just in the woods right outside his gate but she never would've expected anyone to come after her, especially the akatsuki, but sure enough a figure in a black cape with red clouds on it dropped out of a tree blacking her path forward to the people she held dear. "what do you want?" she asked the figure she now recognized as kisame. "well I know that the Jinchuriki is now weakened so I felt that I would do everyone a favor by picking him up."

"doing everyone a favor? What are you talking about, you wouldn't do anyone a favor in Konoha by taking away someone they hold dear"

"what are you talking about? Hes a monster"

"Naruto isn't a monster you are!" normally Kisame doesn't care when people call him names but her calling him a monster struck a nerve. He took samehade into his hand and rushed forword getting ready to take her head, but was stopped by something that unnerved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own Naruto, but rate and review please I need some feed back if you guys like it!

He took samehade into his hand and rushed forword getting ready to take her head, but was stopped by something that unnerved him. There in front of him stood Itachi who had his mangekyo sharingon activated. "leave the girl alone"

"why?" Kisame's smug reply came as he let out a menacing grin.

"because I told you to and if you choose not to listen there will be consequences, not from me but from the Kyuubi's container." As Itachi spoke he deactivated his sharingon showing that he meant Kisame no harm at the moment, not wanting to start a fight so close to Konoha. "why would it matter if that little brat tried to kill me? The only thing that would happen is he would lose and we would get the Kyuubi" Kisame was wondering why Itachi was so worried about Naruto, after all Itachi had the sharingon.

"fine Kisame you think that Naruto wont be something of a challenge to deal with, then go for it kill her. Itachi was the only one that sensed a chakra in the area and he immediately knew who it belonged to, so he decided he would let Kisame see exactly why he should fear Naruto. He let just enough of his chakra out so Naruto would sense it, and knowing Naruto he would come.

Naruto decided that he would walk around the borders of Konoha when he felt an all to familiar chakra, it felt like Sasuke but just a little different, it was Itachi, he sprinted as fast as he could go it wasn't long before he made it, a few seconds at most as he burst through the trees he just had enough time to see Kisame getting ready to attack a girl he just now recognized as Sakura, "stay away from her!" a demonic tone touched his voice, Kisame turned to look with an even bigger smile on his face. Itachi looked at the blonde happy he wasn't to late to save his friend, but he was shocked when he noticed his eyes, they were back to their old blue. What was going on? How could they have gone back to normal. He watched as Naruto's fist collided with Kisame's jaw with enough force to leave a small crater in the ground. Kisame got up laughing and charged at Naruto easily over powering him, he didn't even have to use Samehade yet. Naruto realizing he was going to lose went into his mind and was about to let the kyuubi take over but stopped when he heard Sakura's voice "Naruto run!" a huge increase of panic in her voice, she already lost Sasuke and she didn't care because up until his death he wasn't there friend, the Sasuke they knew, he was a monster but Naruto he was and always will be Naruto and that's what she loved about him. Naruto now realized that if he always let the Kyuubi take control then more people he loved would end up dead, but he wouldn't run not even if his life depended on it and now he was pretty sure it did, but he still had to save his Sakura-Chan. He looked over at her for what might be the last time, then he turned back to Kisame and summoned around 1000 shadow clones. They all yelled in unison "run Sakura-Chan" not looking back to see what the pink haired girl would do they charged, none of them standing a chance against the monster known as Kisame. Naruto watched as the number decreased from one-thousand all the way to just him in a few minutes and when he turned around he noticed Sakura still standing there, and when he looked back up he noticed Samehade in Kisames hand with blood dripping from it. He just barely noticed that it was in fact his blood that was falling from the sword and not only that he felt a severe drop in his chakra level. Naruto felt some of Kyuubi's chakra flowing to his eyes, he tried to fight it as best he can but then the Kyubbi's voice broke through his thoughts "stop resisting kid if your going to win this you will need help"

"no I will not receive any help from you" Naruto fought back even though he knew it was useless.

"don't you want to save that girl you so fond of? Besides you want be receiving help from me well not just me. Before Naruto could understand what he meant his eyes started tingling and he could see every move that Kisame was making as if it were in slow motion (sorry not sure how to describe how the sharingon would work) he sidestepped the attack that would've taken off his shoulder and hooked a kick into the shark mans temple and sent him flying into a tree. Kisame stared back in disbelief, how was it possible this boy wasn't an Uchiha was he? He turned to look at Itachi knowing he knew. "why didn't you tell me he roared at his ally but he didn't receive an answer instead he got a very powerful punch into his back, his eyes widened in not only pain but fear. He tried turning around but before he even made it half way he received another kick to his side which sent him flying creating a crater in the ground. Not only did Itachi know that Kisame would be beaten easily just because of the sharigan but with the Kyuubi's power reinforcing it causing the black to be where the whites were suppost to be but the commas were red instead of black to, this had to be because the Kyuub'is chakra. He watched as Kisame lay there on the ground and turned to see Naruto creating a Rasengan, but he was even more surprised when it turned into what looked like a shuriken, then he was more surprised when he threw it creating a huge explosion. Sakura watched her friend who she know knew she was completely wrong about, there was no way that he was the dead last, she didn't know anyone in the whole village who could defeat Kisame so easily, when the smoke finally cleared from the last attack she seen Kisame laying there burn marks completely covering him. "hes dead" Itachi spoke feeling no remorse for his old teammates death, he never really liked Kisame all that much anyway. He walked over to Naruto and extended his hand. Naruto looked at it in complete confusion, his eyes went back to their normal blue. "what do you want?" Naruto asked letting his confusion be heard in his voice. " it may seem like im a bad guy but im truly not, if you don't mind I would like to talk to you in private" He watched as Naruto hesitated. Itachi stood there as Naruto turned around and walked to Sakura "im sorry, but please go and see Tsunade she will be very happy to see you" with that he turned around and walked back to Itachi, "lets go back to my house but you will have to take off that cloak and the ring". Itachi did as he was told, he knew that he had finally found someone to stop the akatsuki, well he knew that he could almost take all of them by himself but Madara Uchiha would be a different story, but he knew that Naruto should have the Mangekyo sharingan, he just needed to learn how to activate it. Naruto walked letting the two follow, he would walk Sakura to the village then they would go their separate ways. He watched as Sakura left feeling saddened, he followed through with his promise to Tsunade even though he knew that Sakura would've come back anyway eventually he just didn't know when, but he wished that he could have saved Sasuke, so Sakura would have the man she loved back and he would have his brother, but obviously things didn't turn out as they planned. When Naruto and Itachi made it to his apartment Itachi was surprised that Naruto got more hateful looks then he did, surely some people had to know what he did to his own clan and who he was.

After Itachi, explained everything that happened with his clan and how he was forced to kill them and how he was forced into joining the akatsuki by Madarah. Naruto trusted him, he didn't know why but he felt like this man was telling the truth. "im sorry I didn't mean to kill him" Naruto broke the silence that had followed after Itachi's explanation. "It wasn't your fault, he would've killed you if he had the chance,"

"so your not mad at me" Naruto asked more confused then he has ever been in his life, how could a man not hate someone that killed his brother, it didn't make sense. "well im a little bit mad but not at you the real person that killed my brother was that evil snake Orochimaru. But i am positive that Sasuke wont be dead for long but he will be stuck under his control."

"what do you mean he wont be dead for long? Is it Orochimarus technique?"

"yeah, but if we can kill him then Sasuke wont be under his control anymore" Itachi explained his plan until he felt that Naruto fully understood the whole situation but he forgot one detail that was the only thing Naruto was curious about. "will Sasuke die when he we kill Orochimaru and what about his eyes? Wont he not be able to use the sharingan anymore?"

"about him dieing no or atleast I don't think he would because the only way Orochimaru would be able to kill Sasuke after using that technique on him is to make him stay still while he kills him, and for his sharingon, its in his blood so he just needs a new set of eyes and im sure that they will return back into his, almost like what happened to yours."

"wait if I was able to use Sasuke's sharingon…" Naruto tried to say but was cut off by Itachi, "No not Sasuke's sharingan, your sharingan." Naruto looked at Itachi for a moment trying to figure out what to say to that, "well if I was able to use my sharingan then why didn't it stay in its sharingan form like Kakashi sensei's?" he asked feeling like he was better than Kakashi.

"im not to sure but I think it has something to do with your blood or the kyuubi"

Sakura had just barely made it to the Hokage's office and when she went into the door she felt the back of her sensei's hand connect with her jaw but not with her usual strength it was a soft caring hit, she looked up to see that she was crying, but why? Of course she must have thought that I wasn't going to come back. "im sorry" Sakura's voice smaller then what it normally was as a few tears trickled down her face. Tsunade didn't say a word, she just hugged the girl she always thought of as a daughter. "how is naruto holding up?"

"hes fine, but…" she didn't want to tell Tsunade about Itachi atleast not yet, for some strange reason she felt as if she had to make sure that Naruto had a chance to explain everything. "go on…" Tsunade said curious and a little bit worried. "he know how to activate the sharingan, and he killed Kisame"

"wow I never thought he would be able to do that at his level" her words never fully showed how proud she was of the blond that everyone used to call the dead last. "and theres more, to me it looked like Naruto was able to control the Kyuubi" Tsunade's eyes widened in shock at that last part, if he was able to control the Kyuubi then there would be no doubt that he would easily be able to be the worlds strongest ninja. "I need to talk to him immediately" Sakura panicked as she seen Tsunade start to walk out the door towards Narutos house. "wait" she practically yelled but she knew that now there was nothing she could say or do to stop her from leaving. "listen Sakura your either coming or not but im going to see him" with that she started into a slow jog towards the small apartment of the young blond with the pink haired girl following close behind her. On the way there they seen Shikamaru, he ran up to them wondering whats going on. Sakura noticed this and laughed at the thought of the normally lazy chunin running. "what do you want" she asked him as he fell into place on her left. "whats going on is there something wrong with Naruto?" just a slight hint of worry rang in his words causing Sakura to smile a little bit to herself. "actually no there isn't anything wrong wit Naruto why are you worried about him?" she asked laughing at the look on his face. He let out a sigh "gosh women can be so… troublesome, but no I just noticed that you were running over to his apartment or atleast it seems that way" she smiled at him and nodded her head silently saying for him to keep following, she knew that if she was wrong then they would need all the help that they could get to beat Itachi. When they finally made it to Naruto's apartment they didn't even knock they just barged in and to their surprise they were both sitting down eating some ramen, if they didn't know any better they would have said that they were just old friends catching up on old times. "Naruto I have heard that you can activate the sharingan from Sasuke's eyes." The blond nodded and looked towards shikamaru's face and let out a laugh at the very surprised look in his eyes. "I have two questions" Shikimaru spoke up before Tsunade could continue to speak. "go on" Naruto said waiting for what the genius had to say. "first if you killed Sasuke then how could you be so happy right now, if he was your brother like I know he was" he knew that Itachi was right there but he wasn't going to say anything until he got his questions answered. "well the only thing on that subject that im going to say is he won't be dead for long and I will be there to bring him back home, now whats your other question?" as the words left his mouth he noticed that it didn't look like Sakura really cared which he found rather odd. "if you did kill him then how is it that you don't have the mangekyo sharingan? Or do you" Naruto looked at him slightly confused, he knew that itachi had it but he didn't think that it would be possible for him to get it. He was about to speak but was stopped by Itachi, "he does have it im almost positive about it, but he just needs to learn how to activate it, and I also strongely believe that Naruto will not go blind if he uses it to much thanks to the Kyuubi's healing power" Naruto looked at Sakura, for some reason she would not look at him, he felt sad because of it, "Sakura I already told you I will bring him back, so would you be happy if not for me then for Sasuke!" he was practically yelling at her. She looked at her, her eyes were red and filled with tears. "Naruto promise me that you will come back to me when your done"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone thanks to a review that I got, I was just wondering if I should continue writing my story. I also would like to know if all of you out there agree that my writing is that of a third grader. I would also like to know how you feel about my story not the grammar. If no one reviews telling me what they think then I am just going to assume that you don't care so I will just end the story after this chapter so I am not wasting my time, thank you. Still don't own Naruto

(' ' are when Naruto talks to Kyuubi)

.com/image/ketsuki%2527s%20mangekyou% ) what his sharingan looks like, but imagine if the black and red were switched

Chapter 3

"Naruto, promise me that you will come back to me when you're done." Sakura pleaded while having difficulty holding back a barrage of tears.

"Hmm. Go back to a woman that doesn't love me." He contemplated, "For you always, Sakura-Chan" He noticed the look of hurt in her eyes from what he said and almost immediately felt guilty. She looked at him for a moment trying to figure out what to say, "But that's not true. I do love you." Her voice was a quiet whisper by the time it reached Naruto's ears. He looked at her for a moment then understood. Letting out a small laugh at how silly he was. He looked at the girl he knew he would always love and said, "Silly Sakura, I meant like a guy loves his wife. Not like how you would love a close friend or a brother." He joked looking at her, but for some strange reason she looked very confused.

"I know what you meant, Naruto-kun." She hesitated when she added the suffix 'kun' to his name, "I love you." His eyes widened in shock of the revelation that he just heard. Yeah he knew that she had feelings for him, but he always thought that the feelings were only for a friend. "Sakura, don't joke like that, why would you say something like that if you know it's not true?" Naruto asked he watched as more tears plagued her eyes. Why doesn't he believe me? Sakura thought but she knew the answer. For him he couldn't see how she could love him: After all the times that she turned him down saying that she loves Sasuke. Lady Tsunade, still feeling awkward but she felt she had to say something, "Naruto, what she says is true. I have seen it myself slowly but surely she has fallen in love with you." Naruto was filled with joy. More than he has ever felt before. He looked at the girl who he spent all his life chasing after. Sakura was shocked when he started walking over to her and stopped a little more than a foot away from her. "Is it true, Sakura-Chan?" She nodded and watched his arms come up and wrap them around her: It was the warmest embrace she had ever felt in her life. "Why do you love me?" Naruto asked not realizing how badly his question hurt her. "Naruto, there are many reasons; but the main one is because you have always been yourself." As she spoke a smile broke out onto her face when she noticed how happy she just made him. Now she returned the hug never wanting to let go, but eventually their hug was ended, and when they turned to the others blushes forced themselves onto the young couple's faces. Everyone, including Itachi, was smiling. They were happy to see that Naruto had finally found someone to love, and to love him in return. Looking back to Sakura, Naruto spoke, "I'm going to bring him back so we can be team 7 again, and I will not fail again!" Naruto raised his voice a little at the end to emphasize his point. Itachi stood up from his seat and looked at the Hokage, "It's nice to see you again, Lady Tsunade" his words shocked everyone in the room besides Naruto and Tsunade. "What do you mean 'again'?" Shikamaru asked he had a feeling he knew what was going to happen next. "Well you see Lady Tsunade and I have been talking to each other over the years, she kept me updated on how my brother was doing and I told her what the akatsuki were doing." He nodded towards the Hokage silently telling her to continue for him: he never really liked to talk to begin with. As Tsunade explained what happened between Itachi and his clan and the deal that Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, and Itachi had to spy on the akatsuki. When she was done everyone felt bad for not only Itachi but for Sasuke to, if only he knew what his brother did for him and the village. "But why have you come back now? Why didn't you just stay with the akatsuki?" Shikamaru, the genius, asked.

"If you must know I have finally found someone who can take down Madara Uchiha, the real leader of the akatsuki, with." As he spoke, everyone in the room lit up. They all asked in unison "who is it?" not even Naruto, the very person he was talking about, new. "He is standing in this room." Itachi laughed as all of them looked clueless. "Is it Shikamaru?" Naruto asked not realizing that was the reason that caused Itachi to laugh even harder. "No it's you, Naruto" Itachi spoke when he was finally able to calm down from laughing. "Why me? I'm not that special." Naruto spoke in genuine confusion. Itachi, however; was upset about what the blond had just said. "Naruto don't you know that even as you are right now, without knowing how to use your mangekyou sharingan, that could beat me fairly easily." Itachi knew that it was a little over exaggerated, but it was true. "Whatever Itachi, I know that you are way stronger than me." Upon hearing those words Itachi let out a smile, he knew how he could prove to Naruto that he was stronger than him. "Fine then how about we have a little duel, if you beat me then, if Tsunade says it's ok, then you'll be promoted to Jounin" Itachi said as he looked at Naruto, his grin was what made Tsunade nod confirming that it was fine with her. "Follow me" Naruto yelled as he raced out the door heading straight for the training grounds.

Kakashi noticed Naruto running toward the training field with a small group of people following him, he knew all of them. It's true that he didn't know why Itachi was there but he had to make sure that it was for good reason. As he went he told some of the villagers to meat at the training fields. He wanted them to see what happened between them, he had an idea that it had something to do with Naruto and Itachi. A few minutes passed when he finally made it to his destination. He walked in and looked towards the council. Danzo stared at Kakashi for a minute waiting for him to speak. "Meet me at training ground three please. Danzo nodded and went with Kakashi followed by the rest of the members of the council.

Naruto stood across from Itachi in an open field; he was surprised to see that some of the villagers were showing up. Itachi stared back at him until finally he spoke, "we will start when you activate your sharingan" as he said it, as if to emphasize his point he activated his own mangekyou sharingan. Naruto smiled back and sent some of his chakra to his eyes, but he was surprised when nothing happened. He tried again waiting for that familiar feeling of time slowing down but yet again it didn't come. Itachi stared back a little confused, but then he thought of it. Wait maybe since it was the Kyuubi that activated it, the only way for Naruto to activate it is to use the Kyuubi's chakra. He stayed quiet for a little wanting to see if the boy could figure it out. 'Hey kit,' The Kyuubi's voice echoed in his head. 'What do you want fur ball?' Naruto asked a little annoyed; he didn't have time to talk to the Kyuubi while everyone was waiting for him to activate his Sharingan. As his thoughts were on the Kyuubi it reminded him that Sasuke was killed by the very same monster that was sealed inside of him. Naruto felt the Kyuubi trying to take over, or so he thought, but what he found out was the Kyuubi was sending its own chakra to Naruto's eyes. Realizing now how to activate his sharingan Naruto let him. His last thought was that of his battle with Sasuke, how he felt his hand rip through his brother's stomach. A blood red tear fell from his eye as a different sharingan formed then the one he first used. Itachi looked at him in shock, how did he activate his mangekyou so quickly? He didn't let that distract him as he charged at Naruto. Naruto summoned a shadow clone, and gave it half of his chakra. Both clones ran at Itachi one going for a leg sweep, the other trying to punch him in the face. They weren't all that surprised when Itachi disappeared into smoke, because they knew that it was a fake thanks to their sharingan. The clone Naruto turned around standing back to back with the real Naruto. They couldn't see any sign of movement, but that didn't mean that they would stop looking. The real Naruto heard a faint noise a short distance off into the trees surrounding the area. He would've been too late to move out of the way if it weren't for his clone to literally kick him out of the way. As he turned around he just barely was able to see the puff of smoke being the only remains of his clone, but he didn't care it was just a shadow clone and he could make more. His real concern was to find Itachi; he knew it would be fairly difficult seeing as he was an s rank criminal. Naruto sensed a slight chakra signature about twenty yards to his right. Just as a huge fireball flew out of the trees Naruto was gone in a flash. The villagers heard a loud bang and witnessed Itachi flying back into the battle field quickly followed by Naruto. Itachi looked up smiling, he didn't think that Naruto would be that fast. Also if he was able to sense him from that far away when he used minimal chakra to use the attack, it was nothing short of extraordinary. Itachi remembering a move he copied off his brother started to charge up a chidori, if Naruto was surprised he didn't let it show or even slow him down for even a split second from creating a rasengan. They charged at each other, the two attacks equally powered. Itachi started to sweat as he put more chakra into it trying to make it stronger, but he became unnerved when he seen Naruto smiling. He watched as the shadow clone disappeared into a cloud of smoke and the real Naruto with a chidori in his left and a rasengan in his right, start charging at him at surprising speed. Itachi didn't have enough time to dodge or create another chidori to block. He raised his arms into the shape of a cross as he felt the immense pain in his arms. Naruto pushed with little effort sending Itachi straight into the ground creating a crater almost thirty meters wide, and around twenty feet deep. Naruto picked Itachi up and swung him over his shoulder, he had to get him to Sakura. Itachi wasn't in dire need for help but it would still be better to get him healed as soon as possible. It wasn't more than thirty seconds before he was in front of Sakura she stared at him in shock, just how much stronger could the sharingan have made him? "Um, Sakura, Are you going to heal him?" Naruto asked silently laughing at the look on her face. "Oh! Yes of course" she said as she laughed in embarrassment, her hands glowed green as she fixed Itachi's broken ribs. "Dang Naruto you sure did a number on him" she thought out loud, and wasn't expecting what she heard next. "Yeah it's a good thing that I wasn't trying, huh Sakura-Chan." He laughed out loud now at the look of amazement on her face. It's not possible; no one can be that strong. He hasn't even been trained with the sharingan let alone the mangekyou. As she finished up on Itachi she smiled when he opened his eyes and looked towards a smiling Naruto. Tsunade finally found out where the three of them were at. She did a quick check up on Itachi making sure that Sakura didn't miss anything even though she highly doubted that she did. As Naruto walked to the village he was surrounded by a large group of villagers, all of them shouting different words of praise. Not only was he confused but he had a weird feeling in his stomach. Kakashi stared down at his former student smiling; now he knew that Naruto's goal of becoming Hokage was closer then he knew. As the crowd gathered around him Tsunade spoke up, "Well I just thought that it should be my turn to congratulate our new Jounin, even though I am sure all of you have noticed that he is more on kage level." As he heard those words he felt a lump grow in his throat. He was finally being recognized after all these years and it was all thanks to his brother Sasuke, now he knew that he had to get him back. He would leave tomorrow, but today he would celebrate with his friends. The group started walking back and he started, "thank." Yet before he finished he felt a warm hand wrap itself around his. He turned his head to see Sakura blushing slightly, but she would never regret holding his hand. Tsunade looked over wondering why he stopped talking, and smiled when she realized why. She was happy for her student and the blond ninja that she had grown to know and love. She was going to make sure that he would become Hokage, besides she was getting older. She wanted to settle down, and she knew who the man she wanted to settle down with was. The group walked down the Street until they came to their destination, Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto looked up smiling as the familiar old man greeted him, "How may I help you Naruto?" Surprisingly Naruto wasn't really that hungry, but he would still at least have a bowl. "Can I have one bowl of pork ramen please?" Naruto asked giving his trademark smile, and then motioned for the other people to order. He was going to pay for it tonight whether they liked it or not. After a long night of celebrating Sakura decided that it was time for her to go home, but as she walked out onto the street she felt someone's presence next to her. She knew who it was when he took her hand in his, and spoke, "it's a beautiful night, huh Sakura-Chan." She gave him a nod for an answer and rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey, Sakura-Chan can I ask you something?" Naruto asked knowing full well that she wasn't going to like what he had to say. "Is there something wrong Naruto-Kun?" her voice completely filled with worry because of the look on his face. "I will be leaving tomorrow to find Sasuke." He stated this confirming the fact for her that there was nothing she could say that would change his mind. "Take me with you." She pleaded, "Or at least take Itachi with you." He knew he couldn't do that, but he would tell her that he would just so she wouldn't worry for the rest of tonight. He wanted this night to be one to remember. Something that would keep him going to make sure that he came back. When they finally made it to Sakura's house he leaned over and gave her a small but passionate kiss on the lips. Normally he would've waited longer until they were going out longer, but he wanted to make sure that he would have gave her something to remember him by just in case he didn't make it back. "Goodnight, my Sakura-Chan" He gave her a half hearted smile as he turned to walk away. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't. Somehow that boy had managed to take her breath away.

Naruto woke up earlier than normal, but he didn't want Sakura to find out he was going alone. He started off at a fast jog, and after a couple of minutes he was a good quarter of a mile out of the village. He wasn't sure where he should start, but he had a feeling that he should go to the sound village. He was going to continue to but he felt something very powerful and unpleasant. He ran to the source of it and he felt his heart drop there in front of him, lay his sensei. He wasn't dead but it wasn't much better because the attacker standing before him was none other than Pein.

Author notes: please review telling me whether or not you would like the battle between Pein and Naruto to be long and drawn out or short and to the point. Any way tell me what you think thank you guys 500 readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Still don't own Naruto

"Why?" Naruto paused anger rising in his chest as he looked at the unconscious body of his sensei, "Why would you do this to him!" Without knowing it Naruto had activated his sharingan. Blood red tears fell from his eyes as he looked to the ground. Even after his fight with Sasuke he didn't feel this empty so why did hurt so much to see his teacher and uncle figure like this? He was a shinobi after all he knew that he wasn't dead either. He looked up Pein still hadn't said anything, "ANSWER ME!" he yelled.

"The answer is simple he stood in my way," Pein stared deep into Naruto's eyes he noticed the sharingan but still didn't care, no matter what he would take the Kyuubi, the only difference was that Naruto made it easier by coming to him. "Me and your teacher share the same dream, but he is a fool the only way for the world to truly find peace is through pain"

"You sick bastard!" Naruto shouted tears still pouring down his face. He wanted to kill this man so badly.

"You are foolish even when your sensei's dream is peace, and yet you ruin it yourself by wanting to kill me, I can see it in your eyes your hatred is starting to consume you even if I had killed Jiraiya it would all end the same way, you will die giving the Kyuubi to me" Pein knew that it would be difficult to beat Naruto, but he also knew that It would be worth it. Pein now realizing that the time for speeches was over he started to walk over to Naruto

Seeing Pein on the move caused Naruto to tense up slightly. It unnerved him even more when he seen the others step into his line of sight. Naruto quickly formed a few shadow clones he formed two clones and another behind those two but hidden from his enemy's vision. The third clone quickly started forming a rasenshuriken the real Naruto ran forward as a distraction while the two clones standing in front of the hidden clone formed regular rasengans to go along with the distraction.

Pein noticed Naruto running towards him, but words could not explain how surprised he was when he just stopped and started smiling, even though through the other parts of him he could see that there was a third clone that launched himself in the air with a giant ball of chakra. He watched as the clone pulled his arm back and hurled the ball of red chakra that was obviously infused with the power of the Kyuubi at his team. There wasn't enough time to block, counter, or even evade the attack. He watched as all of his bodies were torn to shreds as an explosion that ripped a deep crater into the ground.

Seeing that his plan worked Naruto smiled now there was only one left that he had to deal with, but he was torn from his thoughts as he felt something rip his flesh. He looked down to see a pole protruding through his chest, the pain immediately shot through the rest of his body as he coughed up blood. The pole had pierced cleanly through his stomach. He knew that he wouldn't die or that he lost the fight but he did know that he was severely weakened. He quickly grabbed Pein's wrist and he squeezed as hard as he could, not only did he feel the bone crack under the pressure but he heard a sickening noise of a bone crunching. If it were in any other circumstance he would probably of puked at what he had just done but he needed to finish this.

"Naruto?" Pein asked, "You know what I fight, but I believe it is my turn to know what you fight for" Pein thought about it for a minute, even though he knew Naruto was out to get revenge he couldn't find a better person to place his hopes in to stop the cycle of hate. It may not be his actions but he could see it in the boy's eyes, there was something more than just a simple loud mouthed blond.

"What I fight for is to protect those precious to me!" Naruto paused for a second collecting his thoughts," I don't fight because I want revenge or to be the strongest shinobi out there, I fight for them because I don't want to leave someone else to protect them, I know I can keep them safe so I will from now to the day I die." Naruto knew that Pein wasn't a bad person. He was positive that if they were in a different situation then things would be different, but Pein's dream was a major problem in his purpose to living. "I am sorry Pein but you will not receive the Kyuubi, in fact you won't be leaving this place alive today. It's like I said I am going to be Hokage and even though my reasons have changed I will not die until I reach my goals.

Pein couldn't help but smile he knew he had found his successor, but he wasn't going to just leave he had to make sure that Naruto would do anything to protect his precious people. At that Pein rushed forward with the intent to kill. He had to make sure Naruto was strong enough as well.

Seeing Pein lunge toward him Naruto spoke, "I'm sorry I truly wish we could have been friends Pein but it seems fate has decided to make me face a friend yet again" Naruto noticed Pein flinch for a second and that was all he needed.

The word repeated itself in his head over and over again, "Friend." How could he consider me his friend Pein thought? I have only known him for a few minutes I have even severely wounded his teacher and he still forgave me. Lost in his thought he didn't even feel the rasengan that had collided with his chest sending him straight to the ground spinning."Naruto, thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" Naruto asked confusion written all over his face. He had just stopped Pein from accomplishing his goals: Pein had no reason to be thanking him.

"Come here Naruto please," Pein unnoticeable started sliding one of the poles out of his sleeve, he infused it with his chakra signature so Naruto could talk to him face to face. He watched as the boy followed him obediently. When he was within arm's length Pein struck. Seeing Naruto's eyes widen wasn't a shock to him at all he knew that Naruto would feel surprised by being stabbed by someone you thought you could trust, but we also felt disappointed Naruto should not of trusted him so easily. "Try not to look so surprised, I am not doing this to kill you I just want to talk to you face to face, and this should lead you to where I am"

Naruto could easily pinpoint where the real Pein was, and he knew that it was because he wanted him to and that was all. He left the body laying there as he took off in the direction he would find the real Pein. A few minutes after he started running he wasn't paying any attention to the fact that someone was sneaking up on him. He barely even heard the noise that the person spoke let alone understand him. It literally hit him at the exact moment he felt a sharp pain in his heart, "chidori" Naruto turned his head around as he fell from the tree branch he was standing on, there stood Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at his old team mate. He laughed at the thought of his friend actually trusting him. He was glad that he could finally take the bandanna that was covering his face off and he was also happy of the power that he would receive from taking back his eyes. Naruto's heart slowly but surely started coming to a stop, but the physical pain in his heart was nothing compared to the emotional pain he was feeling. He was betrayed again by his brother. "Why Sasuke?" his voice became increasingly weaker, he knew that he would die within the next twenty minutes.

"Because idiot I need more power and I have uncovered a new way to acquire it." As Sasuke spoke he covered Naruto's face with his hand and slammed it down to the ground immediately knocking out the already weakened Naruto. He gently pried out the set of eyeballs that had always belonged to him, and then he set them in a seal. Rolling up the scroll he put it in a safe place in his vest and headed back to the sound village. The only reason it took him so long to reclaim his eyes was because he had to get used to being blind.

Nagato could feel Naruto's chakra dropping, he didn't know why or how but he knew he was in trouble. With that he looked up at Konan and asked her to help him out of the machine (sorry didn't know what the thing Nagato uses to control his bodies is called). When he was out he ran as fast as he could go to the spot he found the blonde child. He noticed the hole in his chest, but what disturbed him the most was that his eyes were missing. Nagato knew that his time in the world was up, and he actually enjoyed the fact that he could see his old friend again. With that as his final thought he took out a piece of paper and wrote a final note on it and then pulled a kunai from his pocket. He carefully removed his own eyes and sealed them away along with the letter he intended for Naruto only to read. After that was done he only had one thing left to do. Summoning the remains of his chakra he let it all out at once as a signal for someone to come and save him.

Sasuke felt a burst of chakra coming from where he left his dead friends body, but he didn't care he had already got what he wanted, no need for any more bloodshed… yet.

Sakura felt the burst of chakra as well and she knew that it was where Naruto had just come from, she was with Tsunade at the time and she immediately turned and ran towards the Chakra source. She could sense that Tsunade was following her, but she didn't care she had to get to Naruto. Along the way she noticed a couple of body's lying on the ground, but the one that stuck out the most was Jiraiya's. She watched as Tsunade immediately went to his aide, but Sakura wouldn't she had to make sure Naruto was alright. When she first arrived she felt her heart drop. There lying in a puddle of blood was Naruto with a hole in his chest, and Sakura almost threw up when she noticed that Naruto's eyes were missing. She looked at the body that was next to him and seen the same thing. Where his eyes should be was only empty space. She ran over to Naruto and started healing him. She gasped when she heard something, "Sakura… please don't ever leave me." Sakura let out a very small smile as a tear came to her eye. She let her hands move over the wound stringing back the pieces of flesh that belonged to Naruto.

Tsunade had just barely been able to stabilize Jiraiya and when some Anbu that she called arrived she had them take him back to Konoha's hospital. She felt Sakura's chakra just a little ways ahead and continued on to help her.

Sakura started crying even worse when she realized that Naruto's wounds weren't healing fast enough, and just when all hope seemed lost Tsunade leapt down from a tree and started helping tend to Naruto. She would ask questions later about what happened, but first she had to save him if not for him then for Sakura.

A few hours later in Konoha's hospital Sakura was sitting by Naruto's bed making sure he was ok. She was startled when a figure in a black cloak entered the room. "Who are you?" she asked, but she was happy when he took off his cloak revealing Sasuke.

"In a weak time Naruto will be able to move around, I want you to lead him to Konoha's gate and tell him your leaving him for me, if you don't then I will kill Naruto and you know that with Naruto being injured no one in this village will be able to stop me. He smiled on the inside as the happy look on her face turned to confusion until she managed to figure it all out then it turned to anger and defeat.

"Fine Sasuke but why?" She thought that Sasuke was going to return and so they could be team seven again, but she never would have guessed that Sasuke would actually of guessed that it would turn out like this.

"What other reason could there be? It's just to amuse me." Sasuke spoke, he knew that she would do it, and the funny thing was she would do it just for Naruto. He didn't know why but Sakura for some odd reason had fallen in love with someone she used to just see as annoying. As Sasuke turned to the window to leave he looked back at Naruto and was shocked to see bandages on his eyes. Where could he have gotten them? No one would forcefully take someone's eyes just for Naruto. Oh well it doesn't matter now that he doesn't have the sharingan anymore he is not threat to me.

A/N Sorry its such a short chapter I just wanted to post it so you didn't have to wait any longer , I haven't revised it. It is just a hard copy. Sorry I haven't posted in so long I have been very busy with the swim team and school but I will try to post as much as I can anyway tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

I still do not own Naruto, rate and review everyone I am going to try to make this a longer chapter

I'm writing some of this about 2 in the mourning so please don't get to mad if everything doesn't make to much sense, but I will read it when I wake up tomorrow before I post it.

A week had passed and sure enough Naruto had woken up. He was very disappointed that Sakura wasn't there. In fact no one was there. He looked around seeing if anyone even left a note, but all he found was his clothes sitting in a messy pile on a chair a few feet from the bed he was laying in.

In another part of the village Sakura sat against a tree thinking to herself. 'I have to do it, at the time Naruto is to weak to fight Sasuke and even if I wanted to there isn't any way I could help I would just be getting in the way.' Now that she thought about it there was only one thing she could think of, but if she did that then that would mean that Naruto would never forgive her. Either way it is better than him dying.

Breaking away from her thoughts she slowly stood up and headed to the direction of Konoha's hospital. The walk took her about five minutes longer then what it normally would have, but the reason was simple enough she just wanted to postpone what was going to happen very soon. As she walked through the door way that lead into the hospital she noticed that it was becoming increasingly harder for her to breath, and she knew why it was because she truly loved Naruto and she hated herself for what she was going to do to him, but she hated Sasuke even more because he was forcing her to do this to him.

Naruto got up into a sitting position letting his blankets rest gently over his lap. He was going to put on his pants when the door opened, a wide grin stretched across his face when he noticed pink hair showing through the doorway. "Sakura!" he yelled looking to his most precious person, "I'm so glad you're here for a second I thought everyone forgot about me." He spoke in a weak voice, but his smile quickly faded when he noticed how sad the girl looked. "What's wrong Sakura-Chan?" he asked his voice dropped to just above a whisper.

"Please come with me." Sakura spoke fighting back tears to the best of her ability, she didn't want Naruto to think anything was wrong. Looking up she noticed that even though his eyes were suppose to be the rinnegan she felt at least some comfort knowing the fact that they returned to the ones she loved to see.

"Of course Sakura-Chan, anything for you" Naruto let out an uneasy smile as he went to put his clothes on forgetting that Sakura was in the room. Either that or he just didn't care, the second would be the more reasonable one.

Sakura noticing this felt her cheeks burn up as she started blushing furiously and she turned away. 'What is Naruto thinking?' She questioned herself, 'He knows I am in here why doesn't he go to the bathroom or ask me to leave?'

"Sakura I am finished you don't have to look away anymore," Naruto smiled as he looked at her. Standing proved difficult for Naruto seeing as he had just gotten out of bed for the first time in a week and his muscles were stiff.

"Naruto! Why didn't you warn me you were going to change right in front of me?" Her cheeks only slightly pinker then normal as she spoke. Hearing herself yell at him caused her to almost break down in tears, 'Why Sasuke? Why are you forcing me to do this?' Is Naruto really this big of a threat to you that you would force me to crush him when he is at his weakest?' Snapping out of her day dream she just barely caught the caring eyes of Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan are you ok?" Naruto asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer. Throughout his time knowing Sakura he now could easily tell when something is on her mind.

"Yes Naruto I am fine" She intentionally has been leaving the 'Kun' off hoping it will in some way make it easier for him to deal with when the time comes.

"Well then Sakura-Chan lead the way." He smiled showing her that he was happy to be with her. As he walked beside her he slowly tried to grab her hand. He immediately became disappointed when she 'unintentionally' avoided his hand by moving her hand up to scratch her head. 'Oh well I will try again later he thought to himself.'

The whole time they were walking neither of the two had spoken a single word. Sakura's reason was obvious, but Naruto's was just because he was nervous about what she wanted to talk to him about. As the gate to leave Konoha approached Sakura started feeling more and more sick, 'I'm so sorry Naruto.' She repeated in her head. Lost in her thoughts she didn't pay attention to the fact that there wasn't a single guard on duty, however Naruto happened to notice.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan? Why isn't there someone guarding the gate?" He asked momentarily forgetting why he was so worried. He looked at her, but she didn't seem to have heard what he had said. He repeated himself louder this time, "Hey! Did you notice there isn't anyone guarding the gate?"

"Yes Naruto but they are probably just changing shifts or someone is taking a break when they are not suppose to. She knew that there was another possibility, but she didn't want to tell Naruto that it might have been Sasuke.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" This question was one he had been waiting to ask ever since they started walking, but now was the only time he felt was right.

She stared back into his blue eyes and it hurt her to do this, "Naruto I am sure you know that Sasuke was back in the area a week ago." She fought back tears as they threatened to betray how she really felt about Naruto.

"Yeah I remember, that bastard shoved a chidori through my chest." For a moment he could actually feel the pain where the strike had hit him.

"Well just thought I should tell you that I'm going with him, I've told you before I love him and I always will." Her heart tore apart as she saw his face. 'She would have been able to understand if he would cry, or even if he would scream at her and tell her he hates her, but why? Why is there no emotion at all.'

"Is this true Sakura?" He questioned her his voice barely above a whisper. 'Of course it is true, she has always loved Sasuke ever since we were kids why would she of fallen for me? The dead last.'

"Of course it is true you idiot!" She yelled hoping now he would just run away, but he didn't he just stood there as if waiting for her to just laugh and say she was joking. She pulled her hand up and slammed it into the side of his face, but she didn't use any chakra to increase the force, "Naruto did you ever think you could compare to Sasuke? Compared to him you are nothing but trash, an orphan." With that she turned away she could already feel the tears pouring down her face and she could hear the faint splashes of Naruto's tears hitting the ground. "Don't follow me Naruto...-Kun" She said the "Kun" so that even if there was someone watching her only Naruto would have been able to hear it.

Before she could run he grabbed her arm, "Sakura! Tell me to my face. Tell me that you don't love me anymore." Anyone could hear the anger, pain, and hurt in his voice at the moment, but no one felt it more than Sakura.

She turned and moved closer so their faces were about a foot apart, "How can I tell you that I don't love you anymore? The truth is I never loved you! It has always been Sasuke I thought even you could understand that but I guess not" Without giving Naruto a chance to speak another word she ran, she wasn't sure where she was going, but that didn't stop her. She had to get out of there.

"Why?" a soft and broken voice could be heard just outside of Konoha's gate, "WHY!" the same voice but different at the same time roared causing birds to scatter.

Tsunade stood in her office as when she heard it, she looked outside towards the place where the noise came from, and immediately she knew it was Naruto. She took off in a sprint, but her thoughts were going a thousand times faster then what her legs were moving her. When she was about half way to the place she heard the shout, that's when she felt it. A huge wave of raw chakra tore through the area, but right as it was about to hit her she heard a familiar voice, "summoning jutsu" Jiraiya shouted as his hand slammed into the ground. A giant toad stood in front of her and her protector Jiraiya blocking the powerful blast of chakra. "Thank you Jiraiya." She said as she started running again to the blast along with Jiraiya not far behind while Gamabunta, Jiraiya's toad summoning, stayed away altogether.

When they got to the scene Tsunade was scared, standing in front of her was Naruto, but what scared her was the fact he was in his fox shroud, the sixth tail was already coming out. "stay away" she heard coming from Naruto's mouth. She came closer, "Naruto please calm down,"

"I am sorry, I can't take it anymore, please leave I don't want to hurt you." He pleaded, The only people he truly cared about now was his small group of friends, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the people he met while he was out on missions, but that wasn't enough to stop him from what he had just done.

**Moments earlier**

Naruto stood deep within his mind; there standing in front of him was the fox. "Hey Kyuubi?" he asked not really caring if he received an answer or not. He waited for a second just in case he would get a reply, but when one didn't he just continued, "Don't hurt anyone I call friend." As he was a little less than a sixth of the way done the Kyuubi's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"So, the truth is after all this time you're a coward!" The Kyuubi spoke, "I never would have thought the fourth Hokage, the greatest ninja this world has ever seen, that his son would be so weak." The giant let his gigantic gaze fall upon the blonde boy that stood in front of him, but deep within his eyes that no one would ever be able to see was a sorrow that shook the beast to its very core.

"Honestly, Kyuubi, what does it matter anymore?" Naruto spoke then let his gaze drop to the damp floor, "I thought she loved me."

The great Kyuubi of course heard the noise, "Kit look up!" The giant fox demon commanded letting its own gaze take in the sight of the broken blonde he used to dream of tearing apart. "If you want I will lend you my power so you can get out of this village, I know that it has been a place of constant pain to you."

"Thank you Kyuubi." The blonde let out in a shallow voice as he pulled back to reality. He felt a surge of power rush through his very body threatening to tear him apart from the inside out. A cry of pain escaped his lips, and he noticed that quite a few drops of tears and sweat drenched his face. As he stood up and took in his surroundings he noticed that he had wiped out half of Konoha's gates luckily for him it was the deserted part of town. Not only was the deserted part of town destroyed the forest on the opposite side of the gate was now only a large crater. A familiar presence made itself known to Naruto's senses. "Stay away!" he roared almost begging for her to heed his warning. The truth was that he was not at all sure if he could handle all of the power that the Kyuubi had just given him.

"Naruto please calm down." Tsunade spoke her blonde hair slightly messed up in the back.

"I am sorry; I can't take it anymore, Please leave I don't want to hurt you." He spoke, his voice defeated. 'I know what I have to do, I'm going to leave this village, and then I will search for Sasuke. I definitely will not come back without him; because if I do then there is no way that Sakura will come back.'

Sorry for not writing as much in this chapter also I have had a case of writer's block. I know how the story will go but I can't for some reason find the words to put them down in. Also Daniel if you read this I'm curious has my grammar improved in this one then in the other ones?


End file.
